


Just the way you are

by Hikikomori_Ho (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Inner Struggles, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Story, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Romance, because the world itself is a confusing place, kiho, kiyoon is a cute shy girl, love comes in all shapes and colors!, not even to ourselves, we don't always have to make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hikikomori_Ho
Summary: Wonho met her at a wedding ceremony. and then she ran away like cinderella, afraid of getting close.weeks later, when he still had the image of those sparkling eyes and those beautifully curved lips carved in his brain, he met someone new. a boy that looked just like her.





	Just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> "Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself."--Harvey Fierstein
> 
> Hi ^^
> 
> this story perhaps holds my own confusions and struggles inside. ( just like many others! ) i never truly figured out who i really am or in which category i fit in and that's when i gave up trying to put a label on myself and when i decided i dislike all the labels out there. straight, gay, this, that. it doesn't really matter. or at least it doesn't to me.
> 
> kihyun's character in this story, is quite complex and i'd understand if someone wouldn't really get where he's coming from. but i do, and i just wanted to write it down. i hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> oh, and the title is of course from my dear Bruno Mars's song ^^ 
> 
> ps. you can follow me on IG ( it's solely for my fics. ) ^ ω ^  
[@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)

whoever said weddings were fun must have been out of their mind.

In his 27 years of life, wonho had not once been to a wedding that managed to pull excitement out of him. he’d just sit there, drink the champagne, eat the cake and maybe hook up with someone afterward. well, that was until, at that one wedding, he met her.

the wedding hall was filled with every possible sound. from the music to people chattering to babies crying. He hated the noise. If it wasn’t one of his close friends’ wedding, he wouldn’t have gone in the first place. what sucked even more was that all of his friends had come with their dates and he was on his own. while the couples danced, ate and laughed together, he was just sitting there by himself, observing the many love lives in front of him and stabbing the poor cake with the fork cuz he had absolutely no appetite for it.

breathing in and out with his eyes closed, he decided to leave. he was in terrible need to just have someone for the night, fill the void and the loneliness in his chest. so he had to leave for the club if he wanted to manage that.

keeping his eyes shut for a few seconds more to sort his thoughts out and be able to put on a smile even though he didn’t feel like it at all, he tried to come up with an excuse because there was no way he could get out of there without at least one of the people there stopping him to ask why he was leaving so early.

coming up with a lie, he picked up his phone from the table and stood up, head hung low with pursed lips in distaste at how unfortunate his love life was. he had always wanted to commit. for someone to just grab him by the collar and make him settle down, tame him. but in his long years of college and work, he had not once met anyone who had caught his eyes or made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

well, at least it had been like that until that very moment, cuz when he raised his head and caught her eyes, everything else around them blurred. she was beautiful. and she was looking back at him, holding the eye contact for stretched seconds.

getting himself together and remembering he needed to breathe, wonho blinked a few times and smiled at the person who smiled wide so beautifully back at him. it was rude to just leave at that point after having shared such an intense moment so pushing his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, he made his way toward the table she was sitting at.

“ Hi “ he said, stopping a step away from her and stretching his hand “ i’m wonho. “ now that he was looking at her up close, he could see all of her beauty clearly.

“ hey, um..kiyoon “ she must’ve been shy if the hesitance in which she showed in reaching out and shaking his hand said anything. “ were you leaving? i hope i didn’t interrupt anything..” her voice was a bit deeper than what wonho had expected the delicate features to possess but it somehow suited her just fine.

“ interrupt?! how could you have possibly interrupted anything when i was the one coming up to you?! “ he chuckled feeling confused “ and yeah..i was on my way out. this place is giving me a headache. “ he looked to the side at the crowd and winced when that very second someone laughed _really _loudly and in an annoying way. the sound of that laughter was anything but beautiful.

kiyoon followed his eyes and then when he looked back at her, they locked eyes again, her long wavy dark brown hair shifting a bit on her shoulders due to the tilt of her head.

“ i don’t know..it’s just that you’re really handsome and there’s this aura surrounding you and i couldn’t turn my eyes away and then you caught me staring and came here when it was clear you stood up to go somewhere else so..” a hue of pink spread on her cheeks as she looked down at her hands on her lap, probably feeling shy, before looking up at him again. “ to be honest, i was thinking about leaving as well. one can take so much of these lovey-dovey couples and their mostly fake happiness. “ she bit her lip right after, her eyes looking somewhat sad all of a sudden.

wonho had never decided on something that fast in his life before when he stretched his hand toward the ethereal girl again. “ wanna ditch the wedding with me? “

“ i.. ‘m not gonna sleep with you. “ kiyoon said, looking at his hand before his eyes.

“ hey! “ he lifted both hands in the air in defense. “ i’m not gonna force anything on you! i was just thinking about having some fun at the bar across the street or something. “

“ aaand the alcohol would lead to sex. “ the girl said before sitting up straight and waving his hands in the air. “ look, it’s okay. you don’t have to feel bad. you wanna hook up with someone and it’s fine. it’s just that it can’t be me and that i hate cliches like that so much! “

to say that wonho was lost was an understatement.

“ what do you mean by cliche?! “

“ well, hooking up after coming to a wedding kind of cliche. “ there was a pause as she looked around and nodded toward a couple, dancing and kissing. “ or behaving all nice and loving here when in reality they are at each other’s throats every minute of every day! “

he knew the couple kiyoon was talking about. they indeed were popular for their endless fightings and never breaking up despite.

he chuckled, looking back at her and staring for a few seconds while feeling so strongly fond of her. “ what do you wanna do then? i’ll do it as long as it’s nothing illegal! “

she looked taken aback at his question and then deeply in thought as she combed her fingers through her long hair.

“ i say we go to the dining room which is empty right now because they’re not gonna serve dinner tonight, and we play our own music and we dance in the silence we both deserve after enduring all of this. “ she stood up and walked the single step that separated them, standing right in front of him, faces only inches apart. she smelled so good. something between floral and woody. he loved it as he inhaled deeply without realizing it, humming in satisfaction right into her face.

she chuckled seeing that and continued. “ and then, when midnight comes, we’re gonna lean in like we’re about to kiss. “ she leaned in and wonho froze in his spot, eyes locked on her and their surroundings fading. her voice only a whisper for him to hear.

“ we get so close that our lips would be just slightly brushing, but we won’t kiss. we’ll just stay still like that until one of us loses it and when that person wants to close the gap, the other has to pull away. “ and then kiyoon leaned back, smiling innocently like she hadn’t just made his heart go crazy with her imaginations and her closeness.

“ what do you say? still wanna hang out with me knowing we won’t even kiss?”

“ yes. “ the answer left his mouth before he even had time to register. there was just this something about her that he wanted to experience.

kiyoon’s eyes widened at his respond before a gorgeous smile took over her beautiful face.

“ let’s go then, “ she paused and looked at him with a lip bite. “ ,wonho “ and the way she called his name was just so so addictive and ugh, he liked her so much somehow it was insane.

they walked toward the exit, out of the hall, and thankfully no one stopped them. once they were in the hallway, kiyoon leading the way to the supposed dining room, a shiver ran down his spine when the girl intertwined their hands together without a word. wonho looked down at their linked fingers and back up at her, returning the soft smile she had on her face.

“ we’re here. “ she said, opening a giant door to the promised empty room.

when they entered and closed the door behind them, it all fell silent. he actually groaned in satisfaction and squeezed the hand in his unintentionally.

“ oh, sorry! just got too excited about finally having some peace and quiet! “

kiyoon giggled. and it sounded so cute he wanted to squish her but he also didn’t wanna freak her out so he kept the urge to himself.

she let go of his hand gently and walked toward the grand piano at the far end of the room. sliding her fingertips over its lid as she made her way to its seat with slow steps, she stood still when she reached the keys and turned around to face him.

and wonho was still standing by the door, following her each and every move. the way she held herself was so different from the girls he had encountered. she was strange but in a good way, with her flat shoes and her long sparkly dress. her hair was long, bouncing on the small of his back and parted at the side, showing off her gorgeous forehead and eyebrows.

“ can you play? “

her voice ripped him out of his thoughts.

blinking a few times to get his heartbeat under control, and thinking what the hell was even wrong with it going that fast! he walked toward her and sat behind the grand piano.

“ sit next to me? “ he patted the seat as he looked up at her.

smiling, she fixed the dress under her body and sat down, pushing her hair behind to her back as she looked at him with excitement and anticipation in her eyes. and again, wonho found himself drowning in just how attractive those eyes were. he kinda wished she didn’t have so much eyeshadow on so he could see their actual shape without the unnecessary decoration.

clearing his throat, he shifted a bit and pressed the keys randomly at first.

“ it’s been a million years since i last played. don’t laugh in case i fuck up! “ all he got in reply was a giggle and a hand that stroked his once before she leaned back and waited for him to start.

“ that was _good! “ _she said with widened, sparkly eyes after having kept quiet for several seconds once he finished playing.

“ thanks! “ he paused, feeling shy a bit and looking to the side. “ wanna play, too? “

when he didn’t get an answer, wonho looked back at kiyoon and found her staring at his…lips.

“ i…” she bit her lip, teeth grazing over the pink surface ever so slowly, as she started leaning in. “ i really wanna kiss you! “ her voice was no louder than a whisper, breathy.

“ there’s nothing stopping you. “ he stayed still, knowing she said she didn’t wanna even kiss. figured he’d give her the choice without pushing it even one bit.

“ oh believe me there is! “ kiyoon was there, just a mere centimeter away from him as her eyes looked over every feature of his face and ended up on his lips. she licked her lips then and the tip of her tongue ghosted over wonho’s bottom lip perhaps unintentionally. he wouldn’t know.

“ i should leave. “ she suddenly said, standing up abruptly and running toward the door. it all happened so fast and without warning that he didn’t have time to react or to stop her from just walking out of the door like that.

“ thank you wonho. you play beautifully. “ was the last thing she said with her hand on the doorknob before she rushed out and left him there, sitting behind the grand piano dumbfounded still. her perfume still lingering in the air.


End file.
